1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive apparatus, and particularly, to a disc drive apparatus equipped with a master-slave setting changeover switch.
2. Description of the Background Art
Installation of data such as, for example, application software or the like into a personal computer is implemented generally by reading the application software or the like written in a CDROM (Compact Disc Read-Only Memory) with a disc drive apparatus equipped to the personal computer.
Software read with the disc drive apparatus is thus installed in a hard disc drive equipped in the personal computer.
On the other hand, in a case where data stored on a hard disc is stored into, for example, CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable), the data is written onto a CD-R with a disc drive apparatus.
In such a way, data is received and supplied between a disc drive apparatus and a hard disc drive, equipped to a personal computer.
There has been available a personal computer equipped with a plurality of disc drive apparatuses for a hard disc drive therein. In such a personal computer, management and control are performed by an operating system (OS) so as to cause reception and supply of data to be smoothly performed not only between each of the plurality of disc drive apparatuses and the hard disc drive, but also between the plurality of disc drive apparatuses.
Especially, in a personal computer equipped with a plurality of disc drives, one of the plurality of disc drive apparatuses is used being set as a master, playing a primary role, and the others are used being set as slaves, playing a secondary, tertiary or the like role.
A personal computer is controlled by an operating system as described above. If an operating system thereof is however updated in version, for example, a case arises where neither reception nor supply of data is smoothly performed between each of the plurality of disc drive apparatuses and the hard disc drive, or between the plurality of disc drive apparatuses.
Generally, in such a case, the inconvenience is dealt with by adapting an environment within the personal computer using software therefor or alternatively changing a changeover switch, equipped to a disc drive apparatus, over between settings of a master and a slave in working of the disc drive apparatus.
Methods using software are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Paten Laying-Open No. 2001-135010, Japanese Paten Laying-Open No. 9-146713, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 61-70201 or the like. Methods using a changeover switch are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Paten Laying-Open No. 2000-81978, Japanese Paten Laying-Open No. 2002-23965, Japanese Paten Laying-Open No. 2002-32198 or the like.
In a case where changeover is performed between a master and a slave in working using software, a changeover manipulation itself is easily done, whereas a problem has existed that it cannot be immediately confirmed whether a disc drive apparatus is currently in a master status or in a slave status.
On the other hand, in a case where a changeover switch is used for changeover between a master and a slave in working, the changeover is achieved as shown in FIG. 14 by manipulating a prescribed jumper switch 103 provided on the back face of disc drive apparatus 102.
In jumper switch 103, as shown in FIG. 15, a jumper socket 103b is mounted in place to be connected to a plurality of pins 103a so that prescribed pins 103a are electrically connected to each other. A change is done in combination of pins 103a electrically connected to each other, thereby changing over between a master and a slave in working of disc drive apparatus 102.
Jumper switch 103 is, however, provided on the back face of disc drive apparatus 102 as described above. Therefore, if changeover is performed between settings of a master and a slave in working of disc drive apparatus 102, a necessity arises for opening a cover of a case of a personal computer (not shown) to change over between settings in jumper switch 103. Furthermore, since jumper socket 103b of jumper switch 103 is very small in size, leading to inconvenience in handling.
Therefore, it takes a time in manipulation of puling off and inserting of jumper socket 103b, having resulted in a problem that no easy changeover is performed between settings of a master and a slave in working of disc drive apparatus 102.